


Butterfly Effect

by beautiful_as_endless



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: They say that the slightest flap of a butterfly's wings can have a great impact on something bigger. In this case, a simple change in a boy general's life causes him to hurtle down a different path. The bigger picture may stay the same, but some roads are left untaken.





	1. I. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is bad news.

_Patay na si Heneral Luna_.

Goyong’s fists clenched around tightly around the small sheet of paper, trying to keep a firm, symbolic grip around the dire news within. He gazed up at the sky, murmuring a quiet prayer for the general he had once idolized. His mother would have used this to lecture him about how life was so fleeting, but his thoughts strayed to more disturbing avenues.

His ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps crunching on leaves. He clutched his gun and turned to meet the newcomer, feeling his ears ring in alarm.

“Gago, babarilin mo ba ako?” Julian’s face was pale.

Goyong felt himself relax slowly. He returned his gun to its holster and released a shaky breath. “Nasaan sina Enteng at Delang?”

“Papunta na si Delang, kumuha lang ng kape. Si Enteng kakatapos lamang maligo pero hahabol na daw.” Julian took his customary place beside his younger brother. His gaze was unusually piercing. “Bakit ganyan ang itsura mo? Huwag mong sasabihing totoo ang balitang...”

“Totoo nga.”

“Putangina.”

“Lenggwahe, Kuya Julian.” Adela, the only woman among the boy general’s aides, strode into view with her arms crossed. “Kay lalim na ng gabi. Bakit mo kami pinatawag?”

Goyong shook his head. “Mamaya, kapag nandyan na si Enteng.”

“Masamang balita ba?”

“Masamang masama,” Julian confirmed grimly.

The three of them lapsed into companionable but tense silence. The weight of the impending bad news hung around them so thickly that the soft summer night breeze could not diffuse it. Goyong’s mind finally started recovering from the shock and was piecing together a plan. Knowing the president made it easier to anticipate his next move.

Enteng was the last to arrive, his hair still damp from his bath, his white undershirt worn inside out. He rubbed his eyes as he turned to his commanding officer. “Goyong, anong problema?”

“Patay na si Heneral Luna. Ang balita’y si Kapitan Janolino ang pasimuno.” Goyong closed his eyes to steady himself. He couldn’t let his grief show. Looking like he was in command and sure of himself was important. “Pinatay din nila si Koronel Roman.”

“Diyos ko.” Enteng bowed his head. “Sumalangit nawa ang kanilang mga kaluluwa.”

“Hindi ba’t may asawa’t mga anak si Paco?” Adela asked.

Goyong bit his lip. “Hindi ko alam nasaan sila. Pero bayaw din ni Paco yung bayaw ko, si Kumandante Piqueras.”

Julian nodded along. “Nasaan na nga ba siya?”

“Huling balita ko’y ayudant na siya ni Heneral Alejandrino.”

“Ano na ba ang balak mo, Heneral?” It seemed like Adela wasn’t going to run of out questions yet.

Silence reigned while Goyong quietly pieced together a plan that felt more like a plan of a plan. It was all he had in this spur of the moment. He could feel his aides watching him, anticipating whatever he had to say.

“Kuya Julian, samahan mo si Enteng sa Bayambang bukas. Magtanong-tanong ka tungkol sa mga Bernal. May kampo si Heneral Luna doon at hindi ako magugulat kung doon unang tatakbo ang mga ito. Sabihin mo pinapahanap sila ng Heneral del Pilar.”

Enteng raised his brows. “At ako?”

“Tuloy ang plano. Hanapin mo si Ginoong Laureano. Hindi naman siguro niya tayo sisingilin ng mahal, lalo na’t pamangkin niya ang kasintahan ko.”

The youngest aide pouted, but said nothing else in complaint.

Julian smirked. “Ibang klase talaga ‘yang asawa mo, ano?”

Goyong swatted his brother lightheartedly before turning to Adela. “Handa ka bang bumisita sa kampo ni Heneral Alejandrino bukas?”

“Heneral Alejandrino? At _bakit_?” Her dark eyes flashed dangerously.

A soft sigh escaped the boy general’s lips. “Hanapin mo si Komandante Piqueras. Magpaalam ka kay Heneral Alejandrino kung kailangan. Sabihin mong may kailangan kaming pag-usapan. Kung magtatanong siya, sabihin mong tungkol ito sa aming mga iniirog. Maiintindihan na niya.”

 _“Iniirog,_ Goyong? Hindi ba pwedeng mamaya niyo na pag-usapan--”

He raised his hand to silence her, easing out of his slouch and drawing himself to his full height. “Adela, hindi pa kailangang malaman ni Heneral Alejandrino ang ating mga plano. Mamaya na iyon.”

“Ano nga ba ang mga planong ito?” Enteng trailed off. He turned to Julian.

“Hindi ko rin alam,” the elder del Pilar admitted.

Goyong put his hands behind his back. So many things could go wrong, he knew, but they had to try their best. “Ililigtas natin ang mga natitirang ayudante ni Heneral Luna.”

“Eh gago ka pala eh,” Adela snapped. “Mas lalong makakatulong si Heneral Alejandrino kung ganoon. Hayaan mo na akong kumausap sa kanya para mahiram ko si Piqueras--”

“Komandante Piqueras,” Enteng corrected her.

“Komandante Piqueras,” she snarled.

Julian quickly stood in between them before it escalated into a fight. “Pag-uuntugin ko ang mag-aaway.”

Goyong raised his hand to regain their attention. _“Delang._ Nagtitiwala ako sa kakayahan mong makumbinsi sila na wala tayong binabalak na masama. Makisama ka sa kanila kung kailangan. Huwag mong gagalitin si Alejandrino. Maliwanag?”

She gave him a quick salute. “Masusunod, Heneral.”

“Eh ikaw, Goyong?” Julian nudged his brother. “Anong gagawin mo habang wala kami?”

“Susulat na ako sa Angeles _at sa Presidente_ ngayong gabi.” Goyong finally smiled. “Magsitulog na kayo. Marami tayong kailangang gawin bukas.”

“Ang sabi mo’y magsusulat ka na ngayong gabi. Anong gagawin mo bukas?”

“Mas mabuti nang hindi niyo malaman.”

Goyong watched them leave, apprehension settling in his gut. So many things could go wrong in his shoddily-made plot, but it was all he had to go by. All he could do for now was to comfort himself with the belief that he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hai, reader :)
> 
> I've been working on this for a while na. Dapat one shot lang siya but since medyo napalaki ata yung project I decided to break it down and post it chapter by chapter.
> 
> Happy (redacted) birthday, Nikki. Here's the first chapter of you belated birthday gift, gagu.


	2. II. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brigada Alejandrino is disrupted so early in the morning.

Adela yawned as she led her horse out of the makeshift stable at the crack of dawn. Her head still felt as heavy as the rest of her body. She wondered idly what it would take for her to go back to sleep and let someone else do her mission.

While her general meant well, she was sure that so many things could go wrong in this hare-brained scheme. She didn’t even know what Kuya Goyong was actually planning in the first place. She hoped he knew what he was doing.

Her steed nickered as they headed down the makeshift road. Few sentries gave her a swift nod as she rode past them, and she returned their greeting in kind.

She passed by a scant number of merchants on her way to Alejandrino’s camp. She spotted no soldier in the midst. Everyone must still be reeling over the news of Luna’s death. Adela herself had all night to think of it and it was still difficult to come to terms with the news. Even she was still having trouble accepting it.

Grieving would have to wait. She had a job to do.

Her stomach rumbled when she was halfway through the road. She hoped Alejandrino had some food to spare for her. Even the thought of day-old pandesal would be heaven at this point. She regretted not filching some food from the cooks. They would have been more than happy to oblige.

The sun was already beginning its early morning dance across the sky by the time she made it to Alejandrino’s camp. The place was already bustling into life. Soldiers huddled together with bowls of arroz caldo, while the camp cooks hollered at the more unruly troops.

Some looked up at the sight of her. Few recognized her, but most of them saluted her nevertheless. She saluted back and approached the nearest soldier.

“Nandito ba si Heneral Alejandrino?”

The man nodded. His eyes wandered to her soldiers, blinking rapidly as he recognized her rank. “Nandito pa po siya, Koronel.”

“Salamat.” She gave him a curt little smile before she rode on to the general’s hut.

The smell of coffee and tobacco wafted through the window. Voices rumbled audibly, though it was difficult to discern the identity of their owners.

She tied her horse on a nearby pole before knocking on the door. The voices behind it stopped, the ensuing silence eerie despite the hustle and bustle going on behind her. Next came the sound of a chair scraping the floor, then footsteps.

The door creaked open as Major Evaristo Ortiz, General Alejandrino’s favorite aide and confidante, peered out. He raised his brows at the sight of her. “Koronel Reyes? Kay aga naman ata ng pagbisita mo.”

“Utos ni Heneral del Pilar, Komandante. Nandyan ba si Heneral Alejandrino? Kailangan naming mag-usap.”

“May kailangang asikasuhin si _Jose_ maya-maya pero maaari ka naman siguro niyang paunlakan.” Ortiz opened the door farther and smiled.

Adela gave him a curt nod and strode in, trying to smooth her uniform into something presentable.

General Alejandrino was sitting by the small table, a cup of black coffee in hand. He raised his brows at the sight of Adela standing by the door. “Ang aga naman ng pagbisita mo, Koronel Reyes. Anong kailangan mo?”

“Pinadala po ako ni Heneral del Pilar dito. Kailangan namin ang tulong mo.” She reminded herself not to buckle under the man’s intense stare. She glanced at Ortiz. Knowing his closeness to his general, he was bound to know, anyway. “Nais po naming iligtas ang mga Bernal. Tiyak kaming hinahanap na sila ng mga tauhan ng presidente.”

“Yun din ang nabalitaan ko. Tulong ko ba ang hanap ninyo? Papunta ako sa Bayambang ngayon para makahagilap ng balita sa mga kawal na naiwan ni Antonio pero...”

“Ako nang bahala kung kakailanganin, Jose.” Ortiz turned to the colonel. “Anong klaseng tulong ba ang hanap niyo sa amin, Koronel?”

“Nais lamang po naming hiramin si Komandante Piqueras.” Adela didn’t miss the looks that the men exchanged.

“Sigurado ka ba dito, hija?” Alejandrino paused, as if thinking of his next words. “Nagluluksa pa ang _bata_.”

Adela puffed her cheeks. “Yun po ang utos ng Heneral.”

Ortiz made a face. “Sige. Samahan na kita sa tinutuluyan niya. Pero sa kanya parin ang pasya kung sasama siya sa iyo. Mahirap ang magluksa.”

She averted her gaze. Oh, she knew well enough what it was like to mourn.

Ortiz left her in front of Major Piqueras’ little hut. It seemed cramp compared to the one she just left, but it was probably enough for one man.

She racked her brain for everything she could remember about the man. She knew he was friendly with Goyong, for one. They were close in age, after all, born just a month apart, and went to Ateneo together. There was also the fact that the two men’s wives were twins. He also had a knack for gathering news and organizing intelligence reports.

Paulo Piqueras might not be that bad for a man.

In dangerous times like this, she may need to reassure him that he would be safe with her. She drew her gun and knocked on the door.

There was silence for a while, punctuated by a loud cough from within the hut. The door opened to reveal a tall, pale young man whose features were wildly reminiscent of her general. His hair was unkempt and his brown eyes were puffy. His white undershirt was crumpled.

Adela’s image of a dashing soldier was gone in a flash. All she could see was a broken boy who had just lost someone who must have been close to him. In her mind’s eye, she could see herself mourning Etong once more.

_Sino ako para humusga?_

“Kumandante...?” she began.

His gaze locked onto her gun. His eyes widened in fear and he bolted away, further into the hut and out through a window. There was a soft _thump_ , followed by a yelp. Adela rushed to the window and peered out.

Paulo was sprawled on the grassy ground. “Punyeta.” He coughed and sniffed before rising to his feet once more, clumsy and badly-coordinated.

Adela paused only briefly to deliberate before she launched herself at him. The impact sent them both tumbling down the grass once more. She felt a sharp pain on her rib where her saber’s hilt struck her upon impact.

“Tangina, wag kang malikot, Kumandante!”

Paulo groaned as he tried to squirm and struggle, though his attempts seemed frail. Adela wondered if his grief and exhaustion got the better of him. She hoisted herself to a kneeling position, grabbed his wrists, and pinned him on the ground. Her knee dug into his back.

“Tangina mo rin, Koronel! Ano bang problema mo, ha?” he snarled.

Adela leaned forward a little. “Kailangan ka ni Heneral Goyong.”

He relaxed. “Gago, yun lang pala eh! Bakit mo pa ako tinutukan ng baril kanina?”

She scowled. A small part of her wondered whether she sent him the wrong message. “Ginusto ko lamang ipaalam na ligtas ka.”

“Kaya nilabas mo yung baril mo?” he noted dryly. “Ramdam ko nga na ligtas ako.”

She rolled away slowly and rose to her feet, rubbing her bruised ribs. “Pasensya na -- ngunit bakit mo naman iisipin na nandito ako para saktan ka? Kilala mo naman kami ng heneral ko.”

“Kilala ko kayong mga ayudante ni Goyong, kaya alam ko ring pareho tayong _impredicible_. Malay ko ba kung biglang mag-iba ang ihip ng iyong hangin sa likod ng heneral na pinagsisilbihan mo?”

 _Impredicible?_ She had to admit that he had a point. “Pasensya na.”

Paulo sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Eh bakit ka nga ba nandito, Koronel?”

Adela ran a hand through her hair too, which had gone loose from its tight bun during the brief struggle. “Pinapatawag ka ni Heneral Goyong. Tungkol ito sa mga Bernal.”

“Mga Bernal?”

“Oo, mga Bernal.” She sighed in exasperation. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day. “Kailangan natin silang iligtas.”

“Hindi ko alam anong maitutulong ko, pero...” he smiled - and from the looks of it, it's the first time he's done it since Luna and Roman's deaths. “Handa naman ako.”


	3. III. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a general has a visitor.

Goyong had always appreciated the general hubbub in the camp on early mornings. A number of men huddled around hastily-made fires, cooking their meals. A chosen few ran around on errands, muttering angrily about their officers. A pair of medics from the Cruz Roja bickered as they passed the boy general, carrying basins filled to the brim with water.

The younger one smiled at the sight of him. She tucked a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear and batted her eyelashes. “Heneral,” she purred.

“Binibini.” He gave her the most polite smile he could muster while his thoughts strayed to the medic he wished to see and hold at the moment.

“Nag-almusal na ba kayo? Marami pa po kaming natirang tapa.”

“Salamat, ngunit kumain na ako.” He could all but imagine his lover making snide comments.

 _Mga haliparot na tigang_ was what she called those women who flocked to him, hoping he would grace their beds even just for a night.

“Baka naman po makabisita parin kayo,” the young medic insisted. “Tiyak kaming marami kayong maikukwento. Matumal ang mga pasyente namin ngayon.”

“Pasensya na, pero marami akong kailangang gawin.” His smile grew. “Baka magalit din ang asawa ko.”

The other medic, who had been silent until that moment, grabbed his hand. “Bago po kayo umalis, maaari niyo po bang linawin kung may katotohanan sa mga balitang kumakalat sa kampo tungkol sa pagkamatay Heneral Luna?”

The boy general felt his throat constrict. He took deep calming breaths in an attempt to look calm and dispassionate. “Totoo nga.”

By the time he left the medics, he felt something heavy weighing him down. He wondered if it was the dead general’s ghost, or the responsibility he had chosen to take.

His guest was waiting in the small hut he had been using as his office. Isabel Hernando of the Cruz Roja sat by the war table, as regal as ever despite the sorrow on her face.

“Magandang umaga po,” he greeted her politely. “Pasensya na kung naabala ko kayo sa inyong pagluluksa.”

“Alam ko namang hindi mo ako ipapatawag dito kung hindi ito mahalaga.” She shifted her black shawl and regarded him with curiosity. “Swerte ka at kakadestino ko lamang sa Tarlac kaya agad akong nakapunta rito. Tungkol ba ito sa pamangkin ko?”

He sat beside her and lowered his voice. “Umaasa po ako na matulungan niyo kami, _Tiya_.”

She threw her head back and laughed. “Ang lakas ng loob mong tawagin akong Tiya kahit na hindi kayo humingi ng basbas ni--”

“Pasensya na po.” He felt his face reddening, feeling embarrassed for his swift apology.

Her face turned serious once more. “Bakit kailangan mo ang tulong ko, Goyong?”

“Hinahanap po namin ang isa pa sa mga pamangkin niyo. Huling balita namin ay kasama ni Joven ang mga Bernal. Umaasa kaming mailigtas namin sila bago pa sila mapahamak.”

“Ah, si Joven. Hindi ko rin alam kung nasaan siya.”

“Sigurado po akong mahahanap na siya ng dalawa kong kasamahan ngayon.” He could feel it in his gut. It wasn’t just that he trusted Enteng and Julian’s abilities to track the missing men down. He _knew_ that they would. “Kailangan lang po namin ng tulong para maidala sila sa ligtas na lugar.”

There was a sly glint in Isabel’s eyes. She leaned forward and patted his arm. “Matutulungan kita diyan, _hijo_. Hindi ko sila pababayaan.”

Relief flooded through him. “Maraming salamat po.”

Isabel raised her brows. “Hindi mo ako kailangang pasalamatan, Goyong. Ginawa ko lamang ang dapat kong gawin, gaya mo. Maswerte nga ang paboritong pamangkin ko sa iyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortass update lang but hopefully may update ulit before New Year uwu


	4. IV. Family, Duty, Honor

Enteng marched through the quiet streets of Bayambang, awkwardly tilting his hat as low as he dared as the shadowy clouds overhead shifted to reveal the full force of the sun. The soldiers he was assigned with to buy supplies were busy chattering away, blissfully unaware of what their commanders for the day were really up to. Julian had already veered off earlier to search the outskirts of the town to ask about the Bernals.

Bayambang was already bursting with life though it was just an hour or so after sunrise. Vendors shouted their wares in the little marketplace. Three little dogs yapped at Enteng’s feet, chasing each other in wide circles before running off in different directions.

The young colonel left his men to their task and headed farther into town, watchful eyes scouring the houses he passed by for any sign of Miguel Laureano’s studio. It only took a few questions from some passing farmers for him to locate his destination.

It looked like a cramped yet nondescript two-storey house at first glance, save for a small wooden sign saying  _ Fotografia Laureano  _ right above the door. Enteng steeled himself and took a deep breath before knocking, hoping that someone was home.

“Sandali lang!” An older man’s voice called out upstairs. “Joven, ako na--”

Another, less audible voice responded in kind. Next came the sound of hurried footsteps. A few more seconds passed before the door creaked open.

A short, stocky, middle-aged man stood in front of him, dressed in a respectable-looking outfit of yellow and white that was reminiscent of an ilustrado. His facial hair was trimmed neatly in a foreign fashion that wouldn’t have looked out of place in the photographs Marcelo del Pilar used to send to his family. 

“Magandang umaga,” He cocked a bushy eyebrow at the sight of his guest. “Ah.”

“Magandang umaga ho.” Enteng tried to be as polite as he could. “Ginoong Laureano?”

“Ako nga. At anong maipaglilingkod ko sa iyo-- patawarin mo ako, sino ka nga ulit?”

Enteng smiled and held out his hand. “Koronel Vicente Enriquez ho. Ayudante ni Heneral Goyong.”

Miguel broke into a wide, mildly amused smile. “Ah, si Goyong. Lagi nga siyang kinukwento ng pamangkin ko. Halika, mag-usap tayo sa loob.”

Enteng followed him inside, past a first storey that seemed to serve as Miguel’s half-organized living quarters, and up a narrow flight of stairs.

The studio was as as cluttered as the rest of the house. Framed photographs hung from the walls, some of them right beside a large, painted backdrop. Desks, shelves, and tables full of tools and equipment were strewn haphazardly throughout the room. A step ladder stood by the wide-open windows.

Enteng circled the room, carefully stepping over the jumbled mess around him. He found himself marveling at the photographs. His fingers twitched at the image of two boys, probably brothers, standing side by side. For a moment, he was reminded of happier times in Bulakan. He quickly reminded himself that what was done  _ was done _ , and he had no way to bring back what was once lost.

“Pasensya na, Koronel. Kakaunti pa lamang yan,” Miguel chimed in. “Kakabukas ko pa lamang dito sa Pangasinan.”

The young officer strode to one of the tables, his gaze flickering to the camera sitting atop it. “Bagong modelo? Ito yung mas mabilis na aparato?”

“Trenta minutos may retrato na!”

Enteng tried to contain his amazement. There would be time to marvel over everything later. He had to get all the necessary details first. “Kadalasan mga dayuhan ang nakikita kong gumagamit nito.”

Miguel beamed. Here was a man who took pride in his art. “Humahabol na tayo, Koronel. Yung pinsan ko kilalang-kilala na sa Europa! Nakapagpatayo na siya ng sariling negosyo sa Barcelona.”

That would be good enough for Goyong. “Magkano ba para sa pagkuha ng retrato?”

“Dito po ba o sa labas?”

“Isasama ka namin sa mga opisyal na lakad ng Heneral.”

Miguel froze in the process of fumbling for a document and turned to Enteng with wide eyes. “S-Sa labanan?”

“Ilalayo ka namin sa panganib,” Enteng promised. “Sa katwiran ay baka mas madalas mo pang makasama ang mga pamangkin mo kaysa sa amin.”

Hesitation was still etched on the photographer’s face, alongside something else. Was he trying to hide something? “Hindi po ako kumukuha ng recuerdos de patay, Koronel.”

All Enteng could do was laugh awkwardly. “Magkano?”

Silence reigned for a moment as Miguel strode over to him and handed him the document.

Enteng gazed at it for a moment, blinking. “May... kamahalan.”

“Hindi lang po ako mag-isa. May mga bitbit sa ganitong trabaho.” It almost seemed like the photographer did not want to accept the job.

“May alalay ka na?”

“Maghahanap pa.”

“Senyor, nagmamadali po tayo.” Enteng racked his brains for anything else he could say to convince this man. He recalled the other voice he heard earlier and beamed. “Bakit hindi nalang ho yung kasama ninyo? Kung kakailanganin niyo po ng dagdag na tulong, tiyak akong hindi ho kayo tatanggihan nina--.”

“Kasama ko?” Miguel interjected.

“Narinig ko po siya kanina.”

Outside, the church bells began to ring.

Miguel sighed and headed for a door concealed by a thick lace curtain. “Lumabas ka muna,” he called out in a tired voice.

A bespectacled young man stepped out, clad in a worn-out vest over a pale undershirt and his flat cap pulled down a little low. A long, fresh scratch ran down the bottom of his left cheek, close to his jawline. He seemed to be of an age with the colonel.

“Vicente Enriquez, taga-Bulacan.” Enteng approached him with a smile. He offered his right hand, but noticed the newcomer’s bandages and switched to his left. “Ano ang pangalan mo?”

“Joven Hernando po.” There was a flash a shy smile.

“Joven--” Enteng began before Miguel cut him off. 

“Pamangkin ko rin siya. Siya na lang ang gagawin kong alalay.”

Enteng’s gaze flickered to the bandaged hand once more. “Kakayanin mo ba?”

“Kakayanin po.” The shy smile grew into something more confident.

“Ano bang nangyari diyan?” The young officer quickly cursed himself for letting curiosity get the best of him.

Joven paused and looked away briefly. “Sa eskrima ho. Aksidente.”

Enteng had a feeling that he wasn’t exactly being truthful, but there would be time for questions later. Maybe it would have something to do with the missing Bernals that he was supposed to be accompanying.

Instead, he turned to Miguel and put on his most charming smile as he held out the paper in his hand. “Senyor, maaari po bang mababaan ng kaunti? Yung presyong makabayan po sana? Sa tutal, para naman po ito sa kasintahan ni--”

Miguel scowled and grabbed the paper, pausing briefly to scribble down a new rate.

Enteng looked it over as soon as he got it back and nodded. “Maraming salamat. Hihingi lang po ako ng payo sa mga kasama ko.”

Joven hesitated before grabbing his arm. “M-Maaari po ba tayong mag-usap sandali?”

Fate seemed to favor Enteng that day. He nodded and smiled. “Dito ba?”

“Sa ibaba nalang po, kung hindi naman ito magiging abala.”

“Hindi naman ito abala sa akin.”

Miguel Laureano’s backyard was small, cramped, and unkempt, but the low-hanging tree branches and the neighbors’ high walls hopefully provided enough cover from prying eyes. Joven fiddled with the hem of his shirt, gazing at the ground as if deep in thought.

“Koronel,” he mumbled. “Sigurado po akong kilala niyo ang mga pinsan ko.”

Fighting back a snort, Enteng chose to smile in amusement instead.“Imposibleng hindi ko makilala ang mga pinsan mo, lalo na’t kasintahan ng heneral ang isa sa kanila at parang mga linta sila kung makadikit sa isa’t isa sa tuwing magkasama sila. Pinapahanap ka nga ng heneral dahil nangangamba ang mga pinsan mo na nasa panganib ka.”

“Lahat naman po tayo nasa panganib, hindi ba?” The hint of steel bleeded into Joven’s voice. He adjusted his glasses and bit his lip briefly. “Pero Koronel, may mas nangangailangan ho ng tulong niyo--”

“Ang mga Bernal ba?”

Joven blinked rapidly before he nodded. “Sila nga po. Pinatakas po nila ako kasama ng bunsong kapatid nila pero nagkahiwalay kami sa kagubatan malapit dito at hindi ko na siya mahanap.”

“Bunsong kapatid? Si Angel?” Enteng’s full attention was on his companion now. “Paano kayo nagkahiwalay?”

“Pinadiretso kami dito ni Manuel. Magulo ang mga pangyayari dahil tinutugis silang mga magkakapatid at hindi ko namalayan na hindi na pala nakabuntot sa akin si Angel. Hindi ko naman sinasadya ang nangyari pero... pero kasalanan ko ito at--”

“Joven.” Enteng hesitated before placing a comforting hand on his companion’s shoulder. “Wala kang kasalanan sa mga nangyari. Nadamay ka lamang dito, hindi ba? Hindi naman ninyo inasahan na hahantong sa ganito ang lahat.”

“Alam ko pero...” A huff of breath escaped Joven’s lips. “Tama nga po siguro kayo.”

“Huwag kang mag-alala tungkol kay Angel. Wala pa kaming nababalitaang mga ibang brigadang nagawi sa lugar na ito, at may kasamahan akong sumusuyod ng kagubatan ngayon. Tiyak akong mahahanap niya ang bata.”

Joven’s frown grew. “Paano niyo po nasabi yan?”

Enteng chuckled. “Sabihin nalang natin na magaling maghanap ng mga taong kailangang hanapin itong kasamahan ko.”


End file.
